Maddie, for Short: Just Monkeying Around
by CaitlinLovesYou
Summary: SEQUEL to Maddie, for Short: Kindergarten, Here I come! Join five year old Maddie and read about the trouble she gets into when she discovers that her mom's going to have a baby! COMPLETE!
1. Learning About the Baby

Okay, I'm back. :D Haha. I decided that I'd do the sequel, just to see how it would work out for everybody.

Basically, if you've ever read _Junie B. Jones and a Little Monkey Business_, you'll get almost the same idea about this next story. Well, Maddie has found more friends, but then she learns something else as well! Her mom's going to have a baby! How will Maddie react to this problem?

**Disclaimer:** Maddie and her friends belong to Disney! Credits to Barbara Park's _Junie B. Jones _books.

* * *

My name is Madeline Fitzpatrick. There are other names to it, but I think it's too long. So don't call me Madeline. Call me Maddie, for short. 

I know a lot of words now that I can spell and read. I can read cow and motel and gas. I read them on signs in the car. But I also know another word. It starts with a B.

Its name is B-A-B-Y. I know this word 'cause Mommy told me she was gonna have one.

My whole entire family was having dinner. Only I wasn't actually eating. 'Cause the food was broccoli. But I did eat the meat. I hate veggies.

Sharpay knew, and Ryan knew, and Daddy too. But nobody told me yet. And how rude is that? That's what I'd like to know.

"Maddie, Daddy and I have a surprise for you," said Mommy. My head thinked. Maybe it was a present or something! Presents are the bestest surprises that a girl could ever have!

I jumped out of my seat and did a happy dance. "Where is it, Mommy? Is it wrapped in shiny paper? Does it have a hugie-big bow on the top of it?" I peeked under the table.

Ryan and Sharpay were trying not to laugh. But I don't know why. 'Cause this was serious business here. Daddy came over to me and sat me back in my chair.

"How would you like to have a little brother or sister?" Mommy asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. "So, where's the present?" I looked under my chair. But Daddy stopped me again.

"The baby will be yours to take care of, too, Maddie," he said. "You'll have your very own sister or brother to play with. Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. Then I runned to the downstairs closet and looked inside. 'Cause that's usually where Mommy and Daddy and Santa Claus hide the presents before I get them.

"NOPE! NOT HERE EITHER!" I yelled to them. "WHERE IS THIS DUMB THING ANYWAYS?"

Mommy and Daddy runned in after me. They looked kinda mad.

Daddy sighed. "There isn't a _present_, Maddie. We said there was a _surprise_ not a present. Remember that?"

"The surprise is that very, very soon, I'm going to have a baby," Mother said. "Do you see what I'm saying?"

"A baby? WHAT KIND OF STUPID DUMB PRESENT IS THAT?" I screamed. Daddy looked so mad and Mommy stomped to the couch steaming.

"I forfeit," she grumbled.

Daddy pulled me into the hallway and told her I owed her _anapology. Anapology _means I have to say I'm sorry to somebody.

I went back over to her. "I'm sorry." I said flatly. She looked a teensy bit happier at me.

"But guess what?" I asked. "I heard all about babies. They're nothing but trouble!"

Mary-Margaret had a baby sister and when I went over to her house, it wouldn't shut up the whole entire time! Plus also, the crying gave me a headache.

Then mother told me that if the baby ever cries and it won't shut up, she will take the baby outside of the house. Or she would sit in the rocking chair with it until it fell asleep of something.

"Or, Maddie, I can get you your very own earplugs," Daddy decided.

"Okie dokie, I guess the baby's okay with me, now!" I said, clapping. "I think I would like some purple ones, please!" Everyone chuckled, including me even.

We compromised the issue of the baby right at dinner! _Compromised_ means that we talked about it and kept adding more bribes to the offer until I said okay. Mommy and me hugged. Then I hugged Daddy. And Ryan and Sharpay, and Sharpay even letted my sit on her lap!

I finished dinner, but I didn't eat the broccoli. I sneaked it to my cat, PB&J, under the table. But he growled and he spit it out on the new carpet. And Mother found out.

And I didn't get to eat dessert.


	2. Buying Baby Stuff

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm glad you like the story. **

* * *

After dinner, Mommy and Daddy and me had to go shopping. We had to go and buy boring stuff for the boring baby.

"Why do we even gotta buy stuff for it?" I asked Mommy. "It's not even here yet!"

"Yes, but when it does get here, we have to be ready for it." I huffed.

"What's its name anyways?" I asked Daddy. 'Cause right now, this baby was a complete stranger.

He looked down at me and said, "We haven't picked a name for it yet. But we're choosing on every soon."

"But--" They didn't even hear the rest of my sentence 'cause Mommy and Daddy were admiring little baby clothes.

"Aw! Look how tiny these little booties are, Dave!" Mommy squealed. Dave is his nickname. His real life name is David. Plus Mommy's name is Paris. They looked at more dumb clothes and put a bunch into the shopping cart.

"Come on, Maddie, you can help us pick a crib!" Mommy took my hand and led me to the cribs. But I didn't care about them. So I just picked the first one I saw.

We spended all night at the baby store. Finally we had to go, and when they went to pay, one shopping cart turned into two. There were three hugie-big boxes of wood and stuff for Daddy to put together. They would be the crib, the drawers, and the changing table.

Mommy got a lot of clothes, diapers, and other things. Like baby bottles and pacifiers and junk like that.

"It'll need these things eventually," she said.

"Big whoop-de-do," I said. After we paid, we went home. But I couldn't get the dumb baby out of my head. It was taking up all of my time. It was _stealing_ away all of my time.

But then I thinked a smart thought! Since I was older, I would be the boss of this baby. I smiled with all my teeth.

"I'm gonna be the boss of the baby, 'cause I'm older," I said in a sing-song voice.

Except mommy and Daddy weren't happy. They said I wasn't gonna be, and for me to watch my mouth, Madeline. "Yeah, but I'm still gonna be," I whispered so that nobody could hear except for me.

Pretty soon it was late, and I had to go to bed. And lucky for me, I didn't dream of the baby. But I dreamed I was the boss of it. It was a really good dream.

The next day was Sunday, which meant the weekend was almost over. And tomorrow I had to go to Kindergarten again.

I went to the kitchen and only Sharpay and Ryan were there. Sharpay was yelling at Ryan 'cause apparently he burned the toast. And he burned the bacon and eggs, too.

"G'Morning," I said to them. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Hey, Maddie," they said.

"Mom and dad are upstairs working on the baby's room," Sharpay added. I knew it. They offered me breakfast and I asked for cereal instead.

After my Lucky Charms, I went upstairs to where Mommy and Daddy were working. Daddy had builded the crib and the drawers, and now he was working on the last thing. Mommy was making the bed and putting clothes in the drawers.

"G'Morning," I said.

"Good morning, Maddie," Mommy said.

"Hey, Princess," Daddy said.

"How come the baby gets all this stuff, and I only get my old stuff?" I wondered out loud. Mother patted my head.

She joked, "Poor, poor Maddie. Whatever shall she do with all her old things?" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"DONE!" sighed Daddy. He put down his hammer and showed us the finished changing table. "Whew. Who knew those things were so hard to put together?"

"It looks great, David," Mommy unpacked stuff into it. I was about to go to my own room when Daddy opened up a roll of jungle wallpaper! I loved wallpaper!

"Oooh! Let me see that!" I squealed, taking the roll into my hands. "Whoa, baby! This stuff is _the bomb_!" Mother laughed.

Daddy began pasting it on the walls, Mommy helping him hold it straight.

"I think I would like to have some of this in my room, too," I announced. "Then my room will have a nice wild touch to it. What do you think?"

Mommy and Daddy kept pasting. "We'll have to wait and see,"

I stamped my foot on the ground. 'Cause that meant no wallpaper. "Rats," I said, very sad.

Mommy tried to cheer me up. "Hey, Maddie, why don't you help up pick a name for your sister? Think of anything you like, and we'll consider it!"

My sadness disappeared all of a sudden. I put my hand on my chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm…howa 'bout Elmo?" I said. Elmo was my absolutely very favorite character from _Sesame Street_

"Uh," Mommy looked at Daddy, who was chuckling under his breath. "I don't know about that, honey. We need a name that is good for a little girl."

"But that _is_ a good name," I whined. I thinked some more. "Then howa 'bout Bappalappashamalamadingdong?" That was the name of the person from another TV show, but I forgot what it was.

Daddy cleared his throat and Mommy coughed. I think it was to hide their laughing.

But who needed to name the baby anyhoo? It didn't matter since I would still be the boss of it. So there.


	3. That Liam Kid

**Here you go:D**

* * *

Yesterday was one of the bestest days of my entire life. 'Cause Grampa came over. And guess what we had for dinner?

We had cherry pie! Just that and nothing else. The good thing was that Mommy and Daddy and Grandma all went to the hospital to have the baby and so we didn't get in trouble!

Grampa letted me walk around the house in Grandma's hat and her high heels. Plus also, her long brown feather boa. I love that softy thing.

I walked very professionally through the family room, where Grampa was resting his eyes and watching TV at the same time.

He is very talented, obviously.

I pretended I was famous and walked through the whole house. I was almost into the kitchen when I slipped in those high heels.

"HEY! THESE SHOES CAN KILL SOMEONE!" I hollered. I quick took them off and threw them across the room.

Curiosity got to me 'cause I peeked inside the 'frigerator door. And I saw it! The hugie-big fat cherry pie in there!

"Oooh! Grampa!" I yelled. "There's a hugie-big cherry pie in here!" He rushed in the kitchen and got two plates, two forks, and he cut the pie up. We ate the entire thing in a few minutes.

"Mmm! That hit the spot," I said, rubbing my tummy real happy.

Nobody was ever gonna find out about the pie, though. 'Cause Grampa said he would tell Grandma that it was the cat who ate it.

And that is the funniest story I ever heard of! 'Cause they don't even have a cat!

Then it was time for bed. I got the whole guest room to myself! It has a hugie-big bed and a radio.

I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I runned right back into the guest room and Grampa was waiting for me there so he could tuck me in.

"Sleep tight, Maddie," he said. "Tomorrow you might be a big sister, isn't that wonderful?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. He chuckled and went to turn off the light and close the door. That meant that I was supposed to go to sleep. Only too bad for me, 'cause I spent the whole entire night wondering about the baby. I didn't get to sleep a wink!

Morning came and my eyelids were droopy. I rubbed them and ran out of bed. You know why? 'Cause morning means breakfast!

"G'Morning, Grampa!" I hollered, skipping into the kitchen. "I think I am in the mood for pancakes!"

There wasn't an answer though, and Grampa was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around the corner. Grampa wasn't there either. I stomped my foot and ran around the house to look for my missing Grampa. "HELLO? IT ISN'T JUSTIFIED TO LEAVE YOUR GRANDKID ALONG IN A BIG, BIG HOUSE ALL BY HERSEL—"

Just then I rammed into somebody! Oh no! It was Grampa!

I smiled very cute at him and waved my fingers. "H-Hello, there. I was just going to sit down at the table now and wait very patiently for my breakfast."

He didn't look mad even though I was running in the house. He ruffled my hair very smiling.

"Maddie!" Grampa said cheerfully. "I was just talking with Grandma and she said that this morning your mommy and daddy went to the hospital."

My face got worry on it. "What'sa matter? Are they sick?"

Grampa chuckled except I don't know why. 'Cause this was no laughing matter.

"They're not sick, Maddie. They went to the hospital to have the baby!"

Then I got excited a little bit. And I jumped up and down. And I skipped in circles all around the living room. _Living room_ is the name for the room where you live. Also, you can watch TV.

Grandma came rushing into the room and she picked me up and swinged me around in the air. It is always very pleasant when she does that.

"Just wait until you see Liam, Maddie!" Grandma said. I got very confused then. Grandma put me down, and was still rambling on about this Liam kid.

"Wait a second," I said, scratching my head. "Who's this Liam?" Only Grandma kept talking to Grampa.

"Hello? Who's this Liam kid?" I raised my voice just a tiny, teensy bit. But nobody was giving me any answers!

"I SAID, WHO'S THIS LIAM KID?!" I screamed. Grampa and Grandma looked grumpy at me. And Grampa said that _I better lower down my voice, young lady. _

I looked down at my feet and said anapology. "I'm sorry, mister, but I only want some answers down here. And Liam doesn't even sound like a girls name!"

Grampa looked at Grandma and mouthed the words y_ou tell her. _

"Honey," Grandma said. "Liam's your new _brother._ Your mommy had a baby boy, not a girl."


	4. Me and My Friends

Whoa. I haven't updated this in a while. Oh well, here's chapter four, as well as chapter five! And a **big** thank you goes to my reviewers, for all the positive feedback!

* * *

Mommy told me that the baby would be a girl! Only now it wasn't. What kind of news is that? That's what I'd like to know. 

"Okay then," I said. "The baby's a boy. So what?"

Grandma told me more stuff about the baby.

"Liam will be waiting for you when Kindergarten's over," she said. "Mommy and Daddy will bring him to your school. Won't that be exciting?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Grampa rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. I looked up there too, but I didn't see anything.

"Just wait until you see him, Maddie!" Grandma said. "He's the most adorable little monkey I've ever seen!"

A monkey? My heart pounded faster and I peered up at her. "Really, Grandma? My brother's a cute little monkey?"

She nodded. "Oh, just wait and see!"

Grampa looked at the clock. "Oh my! We'd better get a move on, Maddie! I need to make you breakfast and then it's off to school for you."

So I gobbled down my pancakes speedy quick. And I ran to get ready for school! I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and put on my blue shorts and t-shirt with the elephant on it.

And I smiled to myself 'cause today at Show-and-Tell, I would be the star of the whole entire production.

At Kindergarten, my room is called Room Five. I'm not sure why, but maybe it's 'cause I'm five years old or something.

I have three best friends at that place. They are named moneybags London, Mary-Margaret who I ride the bus with, and Corrie with the wavy brown hair.

Only today I didn't ride the bus with Mary-Margaret. Grampa drived me to school today.

I walked into the room and saw London and Mary-Margaret talking together. Plus also, I saw that Meanie Matt, but he's not really that important right now.

"Hello everybody!" I waved to London and Mary-Margaret but only London waved back.

Then London told me a very bad thing. "Mary-Margaret is disappointed in you, Maddie."

"Why?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"She told me that you weren't on the bus today. And she sat all by herself. Oh, and by the way, elephants were _so yesterday_," London pointed at the elephant on my shirt.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mary-Margaret, but I couldn't ride on the bus today!" I explained. "Today my Grampa _had_ to drive me to school! I was at his house and the bus doesn't even go over there!"

Corrie appeared at the door holding her mother's hand. She kissed her goodbye and skipped over to me, London, and Mary-Margaret.

"Hi guys!" she said. Her voice was very squealing. Today her long, wavy, brown hair was down and she has a white bow in it. I sighed very longing. I love that kind of hair.

"Hello, Corrie," I said.

"Hello, Corrie," London said.

"Hello, Corrie," Mary-Margaret said.

She sat down in the chair next to us, and we continued our conversation.

"So I'm sorry, Mary-Margaret," I holded her hand to show her my true anapology.

Mary-Margaret nodded. "I forgive you, Maddie."

"Good! Ooh, guess what?" I announced to them. "This morning, something very secret happened!"

They used their listening ears very well. 'Cause they wanted to know the secret, of course!

"My mommy had a real, live, baby monkey!" All of those guys' mouths dropped open. They were shocked, I believe. I was about to tell them more but Mrs. Laura, my teacher, clapped her hands together.

"Okay, everyone. Sit down in your seats! We're going to begin Show-and-Tell, now," she said. Everyone shut up and sat down. "Who would like to go first?"

A lot of kids raised their hands. I raised mine high in the air.

"I DO, I DO, I DO!" I shouted. "ME, ME, ME!"


	5. Monkeying Around

Mrs. Laura didn't call on me. 'Cause apparently you're not supposed to holler _I DO, I DO, I DO! ME, ME, ME! _

Instead she picked this boy named Lance. He went to the front of the room.

"This is called a snorkel," he said to the class. He holded up this tube thing. "And you sometimes use it when you go swimming."

Lance passed it around the classroom. And then after that he put it in his mouth and did a dance. It was kind of scary, actually.

"Thank you, Lance," Mrs. Laura told him. When you do Show-and-Tell, the teacher will say the words _thank you_, and that means for you to sit down now. He sat down but didn't even take the snorkel out of his mouth.

"Who would like to go next?" asked Mrs. Laura.

I raised my hand politely and didn't yell this time.

"Maddie? Would you like to share next?" she asked me. I nodded and then ran to the front of the room.

And I yelled my secret to the class.

"Today my mommy had a baby! And it's the boy kind," I announced. I clapped and clapped, and so did the rest of Room Five.

Mrs. Laura said, "Congratulations, Maddie!"

"But you wanna know the best part about it?" I said very loud. "'Cause you know what? My brother Liam is a LITTLE BABY MONKEY! My brother is a REAL, LIVE, ZOO KIND OF MONKEY!"

Mrs. Laura stared at me. "Oh, um, Maddie? Are you sure? Are you sure that's what you were told?"

"Yes, Mrs. Laura! That's e'zactly what I heard! Grandma even told me!"

That boy I hate stood up and pointed at me. "Na-uh! Maddie Fitzpatty is a BIG, FAT, LIAR!"

Mrs. Laura looked mad at him. "Matthew! That's enough!"

"Well, it's true!" Meanie Matt added. Then he sat down.

The teacher turned back to me. "Maddie, did your grandmother actually say that your brother was a monkey?"

"YEAH! He even has pictures of other jungle animals on his wallpaper! And his bed has bars on the sides, just like the animals at the zoo!" I told her. I made my voice softer. "But I'm gonna teach him not to pull people inside his cage and kill them."

Mrs. Laura put her hand over her mouth.

This other boy named Trevor smiled at me.

"I think monkeys are awesome!" he said to me.

I held out my arms and spun around. "I know it, Trevor! Maybe I'll even bring him to school when it's Pet Day!"

"Yeah!" Trevor cheered.

"Okay, Maddie. Sit down, now. I'm going to have a little talk about this monkeying around with you later," Mrs. Laura grouched.

I giggled at that word. Monkeying around sounds funny, that's why! I did a bow and sat down.

Trevor clapped and clapped when I was done. He might be my boyfriend, I think.


	6. Bargaining

My favoritest subject in Kindergarten is recess. 'Cause recess gives all the kids a break. Or else they would be screaming in horror during class.

Usually, my bestest friends and me would play princesses. I was Ariel, London was Cinderella, Mary-Margaret was sleeping beauty, and Corrie was Snow White.

When I got outside, I yelled, "I'M ARIEL!"

"I don't wanna play princesses today," said London. She sat down on a bench.

Mary-Margaret and Corrie sat down too.

"Yeah," said Corrie. "We wanna know other stuff about your little monkey brother."

London huffed and pulled me from Mary-Margaret and Corrie. We went all the way to the end of the bench. She then whispered a secret to me.

"If you let me see you brother first, I'll give you this," she said sneakily. She reached behind her neck and took off her shiny diamond necklace. "It's real, genuine diamonds!"

"Whoa baby," I gasped when I saw that thing. "It's a deal!"

"I knew you would come through," said London. "See? Isn't it precious? My daddy bought me five of them for my birthday."

Me and her walked back to Mary-Margaret and Corrie.

"So now we're bestest friends, right, Maddie?" London said loudly, "And I will get to see your brother first, right?"

Mary-Margaret put her hands on her hips. "But that's not fair! Maddie's MY best friend! We ride the bus together every day!"

"But Mary-Margaret," I said. "I dunno. 'Cause look at this!" I showed her my new necklace made of diamonds.

" London gave it to me. So I guess it's the rules to let her go first," I said. London crossed her arms over her chest.

I tapped my foot and thinked very hard. " London, Mary-Margaret has a point here," I told her. "We _do_ ride the bus together ever single day of our careers! I s'pose it's a tie."

"What about me?" Corrie piped up. "I don't ride the bus with you, Maddie, and I don't have a diamond necklace to give you," She looked kind of sad. "I wanna see your brother too."

In her hands was a bag of three chocolate-chip cookies! I spotted them very fast, and a wonderful idea popped into my head!

"I'm a genius!" I hollered. "Corrie! You can give me your cookies, and then you will be in the run for seeing my monkey brother!"

Corrie looked at her snack. "But my mommy made them specially for me. She told me that she baked them with love inside."

"It's only fair, Corrie," I told her. "'Cause then you'll be able to see my monkey brother like London and Mary-Margaret."

She sighed. "Okay." And she handed them over. I stuffed one of them in my mouth.

"Mm-mm! Your mommy is a fabulous cook!" I patted my tummy real happy.

Suddenly, a big problem came into my head!

"Oh no! Now I have stuff from all of you guys! And so nobody is really the winner," I said.

But London took of her diamond earrings as soon as I said that. And she held them out to me.

"Here! Now I'm definitely the winner!" she said.

Mary-Margaret did a huffy breath and stamped her foot on the ground. And then she took off her sweater with the pink froggies on it.

"No! 'Cause I just gave Maddie my sweater!" she said. They squinted their eyes at each other.

"Maddie," said Corrie. "I don't have anything else left!"

I sat down and thinked harder than ever. 'Cause I needed to solve this dilemma, I think. Then I remembered something else very good!

"Corrie! You can give me your brand new pack of 48 crayons!" I felt very happy inside. There were so many different colors in that thing! They would make coloring a joy.

"Okay, then," Corrie said. She didn't look up, just stared at her pink skirt.

I looked at London again. "You're up, sister."

Only too bad for us, 'cause the dumb bell rang and we had to go back to Room Five.


	7. Corrie's Crayons

**Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy! School is draining. Haha.**

* * *

I wore my new sweater and necklace to the classroom. Only I didn't wear the earrings, 'cause Mommy said I am too young to get my ears pierced.

I was a sight for sore eyes, I believe.

Mrs. Laura waited for use to sit down and she passed papers around to us. I looked at mine and saw that it was a picture of an apple tree that we had to color in. On the bottom there were two lines that had a sentence on it that we had to trace with our pencils.

"When you get your papers, you can get out your crayons and color in the tree," she said. "And when you're done, you can trace the sentence on the bottom, like we did last week."

"This is easy as pie!" I said out loud. Mrs. Laura looked at me, and I turned away to do my work.

I looked at Corrie who had her 48 box of crayons in her hands.

"Here, Maddie," she said. And she held out the crayons in her hand. I grabbed them while Mrs. Laura was turned around talking to Charlie.

Charlie is that kid that I probably could beat up if I tried.

I colored my leaves Tree Green, and I colored the apples Strawberry Red. Everyone else was coloring except for Corrie, who didn't have any crayons. She was tracing the sentence instead.

"Who knows what the sentence at the bottom says?" asked Mrs. Laura.

I didn't actually feel like reading it, so I didn't. Corrie raised her hand. Mrs. Laura called on her.

"It says, 'The apples on the tree look very good to eat'," she said quietly.

Mrs. Laura smiled at her. "Very good, Corrie."

But as she passed Corrie's desk, Mrs. Laura's eyebrows raised, and she asked, "Corrie, where are your crayons? Did you leave them at home?"

Corrie didn't answer her. Instead, she pointed at me. And also she started to cry.

"Maddie?" Mrs. Laura called. "Why do you have Corrie's crayons?"

I bended down over my work and pretended not to hear her. I scribbled some Fox Brown onto my tree trunk. And then I colored the grass.

I gulped when I heard Mrs. Laura's footsteps coming towards my table. She stood in front of me.

"Madeline. Why do you have Corrie's crayons?" she asked me again. I looked up at her.

"'Cause she gave them to me, that's why," I said.

Mrs. Laura turned back to Corrie. "Is this true? Corrie, why did you give Maddie your crayons? She has her own crayons, and yours do not belong to her."

Only Corrie just cried harder, and she hiccupped and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She thought Mrs. Laura was mad at her, and that she was in trouble. Mary-Margaret got out of her seat and went over to give Corrie a hug, and also she tried to calm her down.

"But, Mrs. Laura, it's the rules!" I explained. Mrs. Laura turned back to me.

"What are you talking about, Maddie? What rules?" she asked.

"The rules about who gets to see my little monkey brother first," I said, shrugging my shoulders up and down. Mrs. Laura sighed at me.

"Give Corrie back her crayons, and come with me, young lady," she said. She took me in the hall and told me to tell her e'zactly what I was doing.

I told her that London, Mary-Margaret, and Corrie were giving me stuff so that they could see my monkey brother first. She made me give all the stuff back. Only I couldn't give Corrie her cookies back, so Mrs. Laura made me say anapology to her.

"Sorry, Corrie," I said. "Sorry for eating your cookies. Even though they were very delicious."

And then Mrs. Laura took me to another place. I remembered that it was the office where Principal lived.

"Wait here," she said. And she made me sit in a chair while she talked to Principal.

"Way to go, Maddie," I told myself. "Look what you did now!" I hided my face in my knees and didn't look up.


	8. Not a Monkey

The office is where you send bad kids. And they have to sit in a row of green chairs. 

"YEAH, ONLY I DUNNO WHY I'M HERE! 'CAUSE I'M NOT EVEN BAD. AND I WAS ONLY TELLING EVERYONE THE WHOLE TRUTH!" I hollered so that Principal and Mrs. Laura could hear me.

But Mrs. Laura tattled on me to Principal. She talked to him and I saw heard through the door that Principal said the words _Oh boy._

"Where is the justice here?" I added. Only nobody answered me. Mrs. Laura told me that Principal would like to see me. And I made my legs walk inside his office.

"Take a seat, Maddie," Principal said to me. He showed me a big leather chair at the other end of his desk. "So, what's the story here?"

I made my shoulders go up and down. "Because."

"Because why?" he asked. I huffed. 'Cause Principal was good at this game.

"'Cause Corrie broke the rules and opened her big mouth," I explained.

"Start at the beginning, Maddie," he said. "What started all of this monkeying around?"

I cleared my throat and sat criss-cross-applesauce on Principal's chair. "Well, it started when I spended the night at Grampa's house. And we had pancakes for breakfast. I had three of them, but Grampa didn't even know what I did with them!"

Principal nodded at me.

"But I eated them!" I kneeled on the chair and opened my mouth really wide and pointed to it. "I put them all in _here_!"

"Yes, that's quite interesting, Maddie. But what about your brother?" Principal said.

I thinked and tried to remember e'zactly what happened. "Grandma said that I had a monkey brother. And so I told Room Five about it at Show-and-Tell. And my friends gave me stuff 'cause they wanted to be the first ones to see my monkey brother, that's why," I told him.

"AND THEN I got in trouble 'cause Corrie told Mrs. Laura about her crayons. And I had to march all the way here," I took a hugie-big breath. "The end."

Principal tapped his fingers on his desk. "Hmm," he said. "About your "monkey" brother, Maddie. What _exactly _did your grandmother tell you? Can you remember?"

"Yes," I said. "She told me that he was the most adorable little monkey she's ever seen."

"Ah, I see," Principal sat back in his chair. "I understand what happened. What your grandmother meant was that your brother was _cute_, Maddie."

"What?" I said I made a confused face.

"Your brother is a regular baby boy. He's not a monkey," he said.

I got sad inside a little bit. "But what about his jungle wallpaper? And his bed that looks like a cage?"

Principal shook his head. "I'm sorry, Maddie, but what your grandmother said was just a saying. It was just another way to say that your brother was a very cute boy."

"Oh," I whispered.

Principal holded my hand and took me back to Room Five.


	9. The Most Adorable Little Monkey

**Well, that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

When me and Principal got back to the classroom, Principal went to the front of the room and I sat down.

"Boys and girls, I think we have had a misunderstanding today," he said. "Maddie told you guys that she had a monkey brother, but—"

"I KNEW IT!" cried that Meanie Matt. "He's NOT a monkey! I KNEW IT!"

I made a fist at him. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE A KNUCKLE SANDWICH, YOU STUPID DUMB MATT?!"

Principal frowned at me. So I quick smiled at him.

"Just kidding," I said.

"Well, Maddie's brother isn't a monkey. He's just a regular baby boy," he told the class.

"Yeah!" I said. "'Cause my Grandma told me that Liam was an adorable little monkey! But he's not, and it just meant that he was cute! Only who woulda known that dumb thing?"

Principal finished talking to the class and then said good-bye to us. And we had to say it back to him, or else we would get in trouble.

The bell ringed, which meant that it was time to get ready to go home.

"Alright, everyone, you can pack up your bags now," said Mrs. Laura. "Get ready to go home."

I packed my stuff. And London talked to me.

"Sorry, Maddie. I'm sorry that your brother's not a real monkey," she said.

"Thank you very much, London," I said. And so me and London and that Mary-Margaret and Corrie holded hands and got in line. When the bell rang again, everyone pushed to get out of the door. And then we tried to squeeze through the doors too, but we got stucked. So we had to let go of each others' hands.

"Bye everyone!" I said.

"BYE MADDIE!" they said.

"MADDIE! OVER HERE!" called Mommy. "We're over here!"

I looked to where Mommy and Daddy were standing, and saw Daddy with a blue blanket in his arms. I runned speedy quick over to them.

"Meet your new brother, Liam," he said, and showed me the baby. He was pinkish and had messy brownish hair. Plus also, he was very itsy bitsy.

Trevor runned by me and saw my brother. "

"Awesome brother, Maddie!" and he runned to his car.

We got inside the car and drived home.

"So, what do you think about Liam, Maddie?" asked Mommy.

I grinned very big and patted Liam's tiny head very soft.

"I think that he's the most adorable little monkey I've ever seen!" I said.

And we all laughed.


End file.
